Well Read Void Stiles
by Loverboys
Summary: I dont own anything


The first time you laid eyes on him you could feel the darkness around him. It left you feeling slightly terrified, but at the same time, you were intrigued. He hadn't said a word, but you'd felt his dark eyes on you as you sat at a table in the library, your favorite book cracked open before you. You crossed your ankles beneath the chair, pushing your hair behind your ear as your eyes moved back to the slightly yellowed and weathered page before you.

The library was quiet and mostly empty, and you tried to ignore the sound of his voice speaking in quick Spanish to the librarian, the timbre of it sending a chill down your spine. His footsteps seemed so loud as he walked down the main row and disappeared around a corner, as you let out a breath you didn't even know you were holding.

You'd been living in this small town, just south of the Mexican border, for a few months. You weren't hiding, not really. You'd just decided to get away for awhile, but you'd fallen in love with the sleepy place, the people, the food, and this library. It held many books in both Spanish and English, but it was rarely used by the townspeople. You'd always thrived best when you were alone, and this was the perfect place to spend the day getting lost, especially when the sun was blazing hot outside.

So you'd become friendly with the librarian and come in nearly every day, picking the same table, and the same book. You'd read it over and over again, it was your favorite. It didn't even matter that you could recite the thing word for word, you'd still pick it up every time and let your fingers trace the words across the pages.

The footfalls of the mystery man grew loud again as he came back towards the desk, a thick book clutched between his large fingers. He sat a few tables away from you, your eyes flitting down to his black boots, his lean legs in a pair of dark jeans. A dark t-shirt stretched across his broad chest, bulging muscles peeking out of the sleeves. His hair was disheveled, a five o'clock shadow spread along his sharp jaw, pink lips in a permanent hard line.

His eyes found yours and you looked away quickly, settling back into the book in front of you. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up straight, his stare causing you to shiver slightly with fear and arousal. After a while you stood, walking your book back to its spot in the stacks. You strode past the man, and over to the desk to bid the librarian farewell.

"Adiós, hasta manaña."

But she wasn't even looking at you, her eyes glued to the strange man at the table. "¿Puedes verlo? Él irradia oscuridad."

 _Can you sense it? He radiates darkness._

Your breath caught in your throat as you followed her gaze. "Si."

"Se cuidadosa, cariño. Sé cómo ha estado mirándote."

 _Be careful, my dear. I've seen how he's been staring at you._

You simply nodded, backing away from the desk and turning to walk as calmly as you could out of the library.

—-

He came back again the next day, and the day after that. Every time he was silent, his eyes raking over your form as he walked by, returning and sitting at the same table. You kept quiet, returning his gaze before going back to your book. The librarian watched him with a wary eye, and you saw her mimic the sign of the cross whenever he disappeared down the stacks to retrieve his book, muttering a prayer under her breath.

It went on for weeks, the tension thick between the two of you, stolen glances the only thing you'd shared. You desperately wanted to speak to him, wanting to know more about the handsome man who'd arrived so suddenly, rumors flying around town about his past and intentions. You'd learned from a local that he was renting a room from someone down by the river.

"No habla mucho, y ellos dicen que nunca duerme."

 _He doesn't speak much, and they say he never sleeps._

"Parece que está embrujado, tal vez está poseído."

 _He looks haunted, maybe he's possessed._

"No confío en él, algo acerca de él se siente mal."

 _I don't trust him, something about him just feels wrong._

You felt inclined to agree with the last one, but that didn't stop you from lusting after him, his face the last thing on your mind as you drifted off to sleep every night. All you needed to do was talk to him, but for some reason, you couldn't pluck up the courage. You felt stupid and nervous, your hands turning clammy and your throat closing up whenever you thought about striking up a conversation.

And then one day everything changed.

The librarian was nowhere to be found when you entered the library, and you frowned. It was unlike her, she was always perched behind her desk, or down one of the aisles fixing books or dusting. You wandered up and down the stacks, looking for her, calling her name in a hushed whisper, to no avail.

Shrugging to yourself, you found your usual book and got comfy in your usual chair, folding your leg beneath you. The eerie quiet didn't bother you as you got lost in the story, the struggle of Esther Greenwood pulling you back into the pages. You almost didn't notice when the door swung open, the soft click of it closing alerting you that you were no longer alone.

Footsteps approached your table and you looked up, locking with the amber eyes of your usual reading companion. Your mouth went dry when his lips curved up in a smirk, the first form of emotion you'd seen on his face since he'd started coming there. Your eyes followed as he walked by, reappearing moments later and pulling out the chair across from you, sitting down.

Your mouth dropped open as he paid you no attention, cracking open the book and settling back, his fingertips drumming on the table beside it. He looked up finally and you snapped your jaw shut, studying him as he gazed back at you.

" **You keep reading that same book. There's so many other books, why that one?"**

His voice caused you to shiver, sexy and low, as it shot straight through you. You swallowed thickly, tongue peeking out to wet your lips. You cleared your throat. "It's my favorite."

"The Bell Jar? It's kind of depressing, don't you think?"

You shrugged. "It's relatable."

He hummed. "I think we've all been there at some point."

You thought about Esther's insomnia as you studied the purple bags beneath his eyes. "Yeah."

"But you read it every day. How many times have you-"

"I've lost count. But you do the same thing." You pointed at the book in front of him. "You've read Frankenstein like 8 times since you've started coming here."

"Ten." He corrected, leaning back in his chair. "What's your name?"

"Don't worry about that. What's your name? Where are you from? What are you doing here?"

He chuckled. "Don't worry about that." He folded his book closed, the paperback cover bent and worn, the title barely legible on the front. "I've been waiting to get you alone since I saw you, but that librarian never lets you out of her sight."

You suddenly remembered her absence, your eyes flickering to her empty desk. "She's always here, it's strange that she isn't."

He shrugged, seemingly indifferent, pushing his chair back and standing.

You watched as he rounded the table, his arm reaching out, his long, cold fingers grasping your wrist and tugging you up gently. He pulled you flush against him, your palms resting on his chest as you looked up at him, a chill running through you. You remembered what the librarian had told you, the talk of the other townspeople, but you couldn't help the feeling of want that overtook you in the moment. Your eyes were locked as your hand moved, your fingers tracing the rough stubble on his cheek, the purple bruises beneath his eyes, the slight upturn of his nose.

He took in a shuddering breath, his eyes like dark chocolate as his hands rested on your waist, fingers flexing as he held you against him. "You're all I've been able to think about since the moment I laid eyes on you." His voice was low and rough, and you felt your panties pool with wetness at the sound.

"Me too." You whispered, finally moving to grip his shoulders.

The action was all he needed, surging forwards until his lips crashed against yours. They were chapped but soft, his breath minty as it washed over you, his grip on your hips bruising. All worries about who he was or the warnings of danger you'd received were washed from your mind, replaced with lust and absolute need. His tongue flicked out to slide along your lips and you moaned, your mouth opening to allow him entrance. Your fingers carded through his hair, tugging as you shifted up on your toes to bring him closer.

He pulled away suddenly, his chest heaving as he looked down at you. You marveled over his red swollen lips, your body thrumming as you tried to catch your breath. His eyes darted around, gripping your wrist again and moving to tug you further back into the stacks.

"Where are we going?" You asked, following behind him.

He shrugged. "Don't want someone to walk in and see what I'm about to do to you." He turned back to look at you and smirked, and you felt your cheeks heat up in response. You didn't miss how his eyes flickered back towards the front desk, but you immediately forgot about the small detail when he pushed you up against a row of books and captured your lips again.

Your brain was foggy from the feeling of his lips on yours, his hands wandering down your sides and his fingers bunching up the fabric of your romper as he grabbed your ass. You mewled, your head falling back as his mouth moved down your jaw, stubble scratching at your skin as he sucked hickeys into your neck. A tiny voice in the back of your head was screaming at you to stop but you ignored it as you gripped his t-shirt, pulling him closer.

A growl sounded low in his throat as he pulled away, hands moving to tug the straps of your romper down your shoulders, his mouth following them down your arms as your fingers found his hair again. Your body was on fire, your pussy throbbing with need as he slid the garment down your hips, letting it pool at your feet. He got to work on your strapless bra, and you couldn't even find it within yourself to be embarrassed as that dropped to the floor as well.

His eyes were wide and dark as he took you in, tongue swiping along his bottom lip. He met your eyes again, smirking as he lifted his own shirt up over his head and threw it to the side, and you watched as it got caught on a book that was sticking out a little further than the rest on the shelf behind him. Your eyes slid back to him as his large calloused hand ghosted over your breast, your nipple hardening at the featherlight touch. You moved swiftly, your fingers fumbling with the button on his jeans, suddenly needing to see him, to wrap your hands around his cock. He chuckled, hunching forward to take your hardened peak in his mouth, warm tongue lapping at it and causing you to shiver violently.

You tugged his jeans and boxers down his thighs, his thick cock slapping against his stomach and causing your mouth to water at the sight. His fingers skimmed down your sides and hooked into the elastic of your panties, slipping them down your legs.

"I see that hungry look in your eyes, and as much as I'd like to feel that pretty, hot little mouth on my dick, we don't have a lot of time." He whispered, his hand slipping into the apex of your thighs, fingers sliding through your folds and spreading your arousal. "Which is a shame, cause I'd love to taste you, too."

You mewled, hips bucking down to try and get some friction from his hand, but he pulled it away, sucking his fingers in his mouth with a filthy groan.

Before you could protest he was gripping the back of your thighs, lifting you from the ground with ease. He held you up with one hand, the other stroking his cock and slipping it through your folds, brushing against your aching clit. "Please…" you managed, head falling back against the shelf behind you.

That smirk was on his face again as he lined himself up and slammed forward, a few books falling to the floor with a dull thud at the movement. You cried out, nails digging into his shoulders as he started thrusting, not even giving you time to adjust. He fucked you hard and fast, a steady stream of curses leaving your lips as you clawed at his skin, tits bouncing as he filled you, his mouth on your neck.

He pulled back, the thumb of his free hand tracing over the mark you knew he'd left on your throat, his grip on your leg tightening. "I knew you were a dirty girl as soon as I saw you sitting there. I knew you'd like it fast and hard, and I couldn't wait to hear what kind of noises you'd make."

His words made your eyes roll back, his pace never wavering as he pounded into you, your legs wrapped around his middle. His hand moved to grasp your throat, fingers pressing against your windpipe lightly, cutting off your air. He adjusted his grip on you, the look on his face dark and menacing, and you felt a jolt of fear run through you as he squeezed a little tighter.

You gasped, one hand moving to grab his wrist to tug his hand away, but the movement was futile. "I can't-"

"Shh. I won't hurt you. Trust me, you'll love this."

His hips were moving at an impossible speed, and you tried to relax, the feeling in your belly growing with every passing second. You moved your hands back to grip on his shoulders, your vision blurring around the edges as you struggled to breathe, his cock nudging against your g spot with every movement.

"You're close, I can feel it. Cum for me, princess, let go." He growled in your ear, his teeth tugging on the lobe.

You clenched around him, your muscles tensing all at once as you let out a choked sob, toes curling and vision going black as you came hard, shaking uncontrollably. You felt yourself losing consciousness, and his sloppy movements were the last thing you registered before you blacked out, a low groan leaving him as he came inside you.

—-

You woke up on the floor of the library, slightly disoriented. You were naked, your clothes discarded around you, your body sore and still shaking from your orgasm. You took a minute to stand, dragging your clothes back on and moving gingerly out of the row of books, eyes searching the room for the man who'd done this to you. The room was empty, the sun was beginning to set outside the large windows on the far wall as you swallowed thickly, your throat raw from your earlier screams.

He was gone and you felt slightly relieved and ashamed, letting some guy you didn't even know fuck you like that was not something you did regularly, or at all if you were honest with yourself. And now you felt used, too, because he'd left you there without even a goodbye.

You shuffled over to your regular table, your book in the exact spot you'd left it, a copy of Frankenstein the only proof that you hadn't made it all up. Not to mention the bruises that were probably littering your body or the dull ache between your thighs.

You decided to call it a day, returning the books to their rightful places when you stopped suddenly, remembering that the librarian hadn't made an appearance at all. You made your way to the desk slowly, rounding the corner of it to see if maybe she'd left a note or something. She'd had to have come in since the library doors had been unlocked when you'd arrived.

You let out a scream, the sound echoing around the room when you made it to the other side of the desk. Her eyes were staring up at you, wide and unblinking, her throat slit from end to end, blood soaking the front of her shirt and spilling down onto the carpet below. You took a step back, your hand covering your mouth as you looked on in horror, the day's events clicking into place. You stepped back again, bumping into something and spinning around, coming face to face with the man responsible.

That permanent smirk was etched on his face, his eyes bright, the purple bruises under his eyes dark against his pale complexion. "I see you found my little secret. It wasn't my intention to kill her, but she knew I was no good for you, and I just couldn't have that."

Your heart was rabbiting away in your chest, your eyes welling with tears. "Please don't-"

"Don't what? I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you mean." He stepped closer, his eyes almost softening. "I could never hurt you, princess, even if I wanted to." His hand came out and you flinched slightly, surprised when his palm cupped your cheek. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

You shook, too afraid to speak as he smiled at you, the expression looking out of place on his face. He leaned down and brushed his lips against yours and you recoiled slightly, suddenly nauseous. "Don't touch me."

He frowned, stepping back. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy yourself."

You gaped at him, terrified, your eyes filled with unshed tears.

"They'll be looking for me, I assume, so I'm leaving. But I'll be back for you someday. I don't think one time with you will be enough."

Your knees wobbled beneath you as he turned away, walking towards the exit, the door shutting behind him as your body was wracked with silent sobs, your lips tingling from where his own had been.

—-

You moved on after that, the memory of what had happened in that sleepy little Mexican town weighing heavily on you. You returned to the states, moving as far away from the Mexican border as you could, settling in a little fishing town on the coast in Washington. Things were going well, you'd found a job and made some friends, and things seemed to be looking up. You were haunted at night, however, when you closed your eyes his face was there, smirking at you, his dark irises and mole speckled face taunting you in your dreams.

It got better, eventually, and years passed uneventfully.

One day you came home from work to a package on your doorstep. Excited for mail you rushed inside, finding a knife to cut the tape on the box. You reached inside about found a book wrapped in paper, a little note attached to it.

"¡Si no puedo inspirar amor, entonces causaré miedo!"

 _If I cannot inspire love, I will cause fear!_

You unwrapped the paper slowly and dropped the book onto the floor in shock, the cover of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein staring up at you from the tile, the corner of the paperback stained with blood. The note he'd left was crinkled in your palm, the quote from the book in Spanish scrawled neatly, and beneath it, the final line of dark ink taunted you.

"I've found you, princess. I'll see you soon."

For days after you'd received the package in the mail, you felt like you were walking on eggshells. You were terrified, unable to sleep or eat, waiting for him to arrive. You were on the brink, feeling like you were losing your mind. After everything that you'd been through, and all the years that had passed, you had been convinced that you were finally safe.

You had never been more wrong.

There was a part of you that had always wondered what he would do if, not if, when, he finally found you. He'd told you that he wouldn't hurt you, and you knew you shouldn't trust his word, but for some reason, you couldn't shake the feeling that he had been telling the truth. He'd had the opportunity to kill you after he'd fucked you and you'd blacked out, but he hadn't taken it.

You were embarrassed to admit that you'd had dreams about your encounter, waking in the middle of the night, soaking wet and aching for him. It was sick and twisted, but you'd never felt that way before, you'd never been so thoroughly fucked and satisfied, and it left you wanting more.

But he was a killer, a murderer, and you were sure that he wasn't human. You'd spent many nights with your legs spread wide, your own fingers buried deep inside of you, working yourself towards an orgasm just as intense as the one he'd given to you, the results paling in comparison.

Six days after you'd received the mysterious package, you called off work again, your hands shaking as you pressed the phone to your ear, your health deteriorating from lack of rest and energy. You'd hung up and slumped to the kitchen, intent on making tea and taking a bath before you forced yourself to try and get some sleep.

You stopped dead in the kitchen doorway, your eyes falling on a package left on the counter, the red wrapping reminding you of the blood spilled down the front of the librarian's dress. You closed your eyes and saw her lifeless ones staring back at you once again as you let out a shuddering breath. When you opened them the box was still there, begging you to find out what he'd given you this time. You moved slowly, reaching out for it, fingers wrapping around it and lifting it off the countertop. You opened the paper cautiously, tearing it away and slipping the lid off the top of the box within.

The same neat handwriting adorned the note on top of the paperback book inside it, the black ink still fresh.

" _A moment has not gone by that I haven't thought of your lips on mine, your heaving chest, the taste of you on my fingers. I've been craving you for so long, and I have wished for nothing more than to have you again. I know you've thought of me too, Princess, those late nights you've spent writhing on your bed full of desire, pretending your fingers were mine. You won't have to wait much longer."_

Below that was a quote from Frankenstein, again.

" _I wait but for one event, and then I shall repose in peace."_

Your breath caught in your throat, the truth of his words making you feel ashamed. You'd been so terrified of him when you'd discovered what he'd done, sick and disgusted. But you'd secretly kept some of the last words he'd spoken to you, a promise to see you again, close to your heart.

You wanted to see him.

You set about making your tea, eyes flitting over to the old and worn copy of The Bell Jar he'd sent this time, a first edition by the looks of it, expensive and hard to find. You made yourself some toast as well, eating for the first time in days, feeling a little better as you finished. After a warm bath, you pulled an oversized sweater over your naked body and collapsed in your bed, the book on your bedside table. Your eyes drifted closed, mind hazy with sleep as you thought about how the package had ended up in your kitchen in the first place.

—

Hours went by, and you found yourself waking, the sky outside darkening as the sun began to set. You blinked and rubbed your eyes, sitting up and freezing when you saw a shadow standing in the corner of the room.

"Hello, Princess." His voice was as rough as you remembered.

"You found me."

He chuckled, stepping into the fading light. "I told you I would. Did you miss me?"

You were quiet, watching him, eyes raking over his face, exactly the same as it had been all those years ago, the bags under his eyes still purple, lips slightly chapped, hair sticking up at odd angles.

"You don't have to deny it. I know you have," he said, stepping closer. "I've thought of you every day. You tried to make it difficult for me to find you."

"That was the point," you whispered.

"I frightened you. I won't apologize. I did what I had to do to get what I wanted,"

"That's not how the world works. You can't just…" you waved your hand vaguely. "You can't just take out anyone who's in your way to get what you want."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't exactly follow by the rules, Princess." He was right in front of you now, and you felt yourself leaning toward him.

"I guess not." Your heartbeat was eerily calm as you stared up at him. You knew you should be afraid, but his presence was almost comforting. "How did you find me?"

He smirked. "I never left you."

"You…what?" You tried to figure out what he meant, your tired mind coming up empty.

"I followed you here. I've been watching you for years."

You gaped at him, your mouth slack, trying to remember back. There had been times when you'd felt someone's eyes on you, the hair standing up on the back of your neck. When you'd turned around, no one was there. Was that him all along?

He shook his head, his laugh ringing out in the quiet of your bedroom. "I wanted to see how long it took you to forget. You were guarded when you first got here but after a while you relaxed, thinking you were safe." He reached out to you, his cool palm resting on your cheek. "I mean, you never really forgot, but you thought I had."

You flinched under his touch, his skin like ice. "You were playing with me."

"I knew how much better it would be when we finally met again. Your need for me was growing with every passing second and you didn't realize it. When you got that package the other day you were scared, but I felt your desire to see me again. You touched yourself for so long that night, it was hard for me to stay away. But I knew you needed a few more days to come to terms with how you really felt."

"You can't possibly know how I feel," you jerked away from him, shuffling back on the bed. "You disgust me. You terrify me."

"You want me. Stop denying it. You've been dying for me to fuck you again. It's all you can think about it. You're aching for me so badly, I can practically taste it."

Your stomach twisted at his words, knowing every one of them was true. You watched as he toed off his shoes, crawling up on the mattress toward you. Your legs parted without thought so he could slot himself between them.

You shivered as he leaned over you, his mouth brushing the shell of your ear. "You want my hands, my mouth, my cock. You want me to lick your throbbing pussy as you ride my face, you want me to wreck you, fuck you until your legs are shaking and your throat is raw from screaming." His teeth tugged on your earlobe. "And I'm going to give you exactly what you've been yearning for."

You whimpered, wetness pooling between your legs. "I don't-"

"You do. You can't lie to me, Princess."

Your hands moved to his shoulders, intent on pushing him away, but you stopped when he spoke again.

"Let me remind you of what you've been missing."

If you were honest, you wouldn't be able to say what made you pull him closer. Something in his voice, something about what he'd been saying to you, something about how right it felt to have him above you, caused you to crush your lips to his, needy and wanting. Your brain was screaming for you to stop, visions of the bloody aftermath of your last encounter flashing behind your closed lids as you kissed him with everything you had. You were tired of denying what you felt, even though you knew it was wrong. He was a monster just like the one in the book he loved to read so much, but you were insatiable, overcome with desire and chasing the feeling you'd had all those years ago, one you'd never been able to replicate.

He hummed appreciatively, kissing you back with fervor, his hands cupping your face. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, breathy moans escaping your lips in between the press of his lips against yours. Your back arched your body into him as his hands moved down your neck and shoulders, gripping your hips, and you sighed when you thought of the bruises he'd leave behind.

He inched your sweater up, the pads of his fingers meeting your burning flesh, the cool touch causing you to shiver. He pulled away enough so that he could maneuver the garment over your head, tossing it aside as his eyes traveled hungrily over your body. "Fucking beautiful. You look good enough to eat, princess."

"What's stopping you?" You asked boldly, unashamed of your nudity, your hands caressing your breasts. Something inside you had changed, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of your mind telling you to run from him.

He growled, mouth finding your neck and sucking bruises in your skin, his tongue laving over each mark as he traveled downward. Your fingers carded through his hair, pressing him closer as you writhed beneath him.

His lips closed over your nipple, tongue flicking over the hardened bud, cheeks hollowing as he sucked lazily, his other hand tugging on your other breast, calloused fingers working over you. The noises escaping you were filthy, your body on fire as he worked at you. "Please…" you sighed.

He let go of your breast with a pop, a string of saliva still connecting you, his eyes dark as he gazed up at you. "Are you begging?"

"I need…please. Make me cum, please." You pushed your head back against the pillow behind you, desire coursing through your veins.

He chuckled, licking his lips and bending to leave kisses across your chest. "I'll give you what you need. You've been so good waiting for me, how could I deny you? Have patience."

His mouth covered your other nipple, fingers pulling at the other breast, and you felt yourself soaking the sheets below you. Your pussy throbbed, the feeling nearly unbearable. You tugged at the back of his shirt, wanting to feel his skin against yours.

He sat back as he pulled his shirt over his head, his hands spreading your thighs apart more, his mouth quirking as he looked over your cunt. "You're so wet for me. I can't wait to taste you."

Your eyes rolled back at the thought. "Stop talking about it and just do it."

"What did I say about patience?" He teased, his thumbs rubbing circles on the inside of your thighs. He pressed his face against your stomach, dragging his parted lips across your belly button and over the bones of your hips.

His thumbs moved closer to your folds, spreading them open, his face disappearing between your legs. You gasped, fingers gripping the sheets as he licked a stripe from your entrance to your clit, a guttural moan leaving him as he tasted you. He pressed closer, his back hunched over as his tongue assaulted your pussy, teeth grazing your bundle of nerves as he slurped noisily.

You toes curled, you body practically vibrating in pleasure, one of your hands letting go of your white-knuckled grip on the sheets to tug at his hair. He lowered himself to the bed, his legs sliding down and straightening out as he moved. Your hips moved against his face, the light stubble on his jaw rubbing deliciously over your sensitive skin.

You were flying towards your release, the coil in your abdomen tightening as he removed one of his hands from you, two long, deft fingers sliding inside you. He scissored them as his tongue danced around your clit, alternating patterns over it and sucking it into his warm mouth. He added a third finger, filling you up, the mixture of sensations driving you over the edge, a loud whine piercing the air as you shook, eyes squeezed shut tightly as you came hard. Stars clouded over your vision as you gasped for air, the feeling radiating out through your body as you clenched around his digits.

He slowed his movements, delicate flicks of his tongue bringing you back down to earth. He pulled away, lips and chin shining with your arousal, that familiar smirk painting his mouth. "So addicting. You're so sweet, I could eat you out for hours, Princess." He removed his fingers from you, sucking them into his mouth, groaning at the taste.

You answered with a whimper, hands falling to your sides as your legs twitched with the aftershock of your orgasm.

"But I'll save that for a later time. Right now I want that beautiful mouth on my cock."

You felt yourself clenching around nothing, suddenly missing the feeling of him filling you. Your mouth salivated at the thought of his dick, remembering how you'd wanted to taste him all those years ago in Mexico, glad you'd finally get your wish.

He slid off the bed, and you watched as he unbuckled his belt, his jeans and boxers slipping down his slim hips, cock springing up proudly as he stepped out of his clothes. "Come get on your knees for me, Princess."

You were boneless and sleepy, but you moved towards the end of the bed, your feet hitting the carpet gingerly. You lowered yourself to your knees in front of him, your mouth opening automatically for him. You looked up at him through your lashes as he wiped at his mouth with his hand, grabbing his dick and tugging it a few times. He positioned it in front of your parted lips, brushing the head over them. You opened wider, taking the tip of him into your mouth and sucking lightly, causing him to hiss. You wrapped a hand around him, bobbing forward and hollowing your cheeks, your eyes watering as he bucked forward and tapped the back of your throat.

"Good girl, you can take it. Fuck, your mouth is so warm and wet, just like your cunt." He growled. "Come on, Princess, show me what you can do."

You moaned, wanting nothing more than to please him. The voice was back again, pleading with you to stop, trying to remind you what he was capable of. You pulled off him and spit, slicking up his cock and bringing it back into your mouth, your wrist twisting as you ran your tongue over the vein on the underside of his shaft. You glanced back up, watching as his head fell back, his fingers threading through your hair and pulling it back away from your face. His hips were canting forward as you bobbed, creating a rhythm and you varied the pressure you applied as you sucked. You decided at that moment that if this ended with your own throat slit, it may have all been worth it.

He was mumbling a string of obscenities along with these tiny breathy moans that were unlike anything you'd heard from him before as you used your free hand to fondle his balls, letting your fingers dance over his thigh and around to grab his ass and hold him still.

"Fuck, going to wreck you, you feel so fucking good. Can't wait to bury myself in your pussy and fuck you until you're begging me to stop."

You moaned around him, gripping his ass tighter to keep from fucking yourself on your own fingers, his words making it hard for you to concentrate. You let your teeth graze him and he hissed, thrusting harder into your mouth. Saliva was dripping down your chin as you let him fuck your face, your throat relaxing, your hand leaving him to grip his other thigh, your nose buried in the coarse hair at his base.

He pulled you off of him suddenly and you let your hands fall limply to your sides. "If you keep that up I'm going to cum, and I'm not ready for that yet. I want to cum inside you. Would you like that?"

You shook your head, trying to lean forward and capture him in your mouth again. You weren't done yet, you wanted to hear him moan some more, and he chuckled, moving out of your reach. "You were enjoying yourself, weren't you?"

You nodded, wiping at your chin. "You taste good, I wanted more."

"Such a good girl. Let me fuck you and we can revisit this later." He let go of your hair and tucked a strand behind your ear. "Get on the bed. On your knees, Princess."

You scrambled to your feet, pressing yourself against him and kissing the mole near the corner of his mouth. "You know, you never told me your name."

He laughed. "I have many names , some you wouldn't be able to pronounce. But since I feel like you've earned it, I'll let you call me Void." His hands smoothed down your back, pulling you closer.

Your brows furrowed. "Void?"

"Or you could call me Daddy. Whatever you wish." He smirked.

"Mmm. Daddy." You let the name roll off your tongue, liking the way it made you feel.

"I like the way you say that," he whispered, dipping down to kiss you again. "It sounds so sweet." He smacked your ass suddenly. "Now, on the bed."

You relished the sting on his palm across your skin, licking your lips to taste yourself on them. "Yes, Daddy." You climbed up on the mattress, situating yourself on all fours, your ass in the air. You felt the bed dip behind you, his hands caressing your ass and settling on your hips.

"You're dripping down your thighs. Tell me, Princess, what's got you so wet?" He asked, letting go with one hand to position himself at your entrance.

"I wanted to touch myself when I was sucking your cock," you breathed.

"Oh? Feeling empty?" You felt his lips trailing along your spine, the tip of his cock pressing into your hole.

"I've been empty for years, Daddy. Please, I need you." You whimpered, half shocked by how desperate you sounded.

"Daddy's got you, Princess. You won't have to feel that way ever again."

You wriggled, pushing back against him, feeling the hot slide of his cock as it slipped further into you.

He grabbed your hip again, slamming forward and filling you in one fluid motion. You cried out, clenching around him and cumming instantly, your teeth clamping on your lower lip until you tasted copper. He bucked forwards, riding it out, groaning loudly. "Couldn't wait another second, could you?"

You keened, milking his cock as he fucked into you with abandon, your fists clenched around the sheets. You felt the bruises forming on your ass as he pounded into you, your skin slick with sweat as your body finally stopped convulsing. He pulled you up until your back was flush with his chest, his fingers pinching and rolling your nipples between them.

"Daddy, yes! More, more…"

"You're so fucking wet for me, I don't know how much longer I'm going to last."

"Don't stop, please." You gasped, feeling yourself building up again. It was impossible to control, as much as you wanted to hold it back.

He nibbled on your shoulder, one hand coming around to wrap around your neck, the other finding your clit. He drew lazy circles around it, his tongue on your skin driving you to distraction, the fingertips around your throat pressing lightly. "Do you want to ride Daddy's cock?"

You groaned. "Yes, please."

He pulled from you, turning to lie down on his back, hands gripping your hips as you crawled over him and straddled his lap. You bit your lip and gazed at the wrecked look on his face, lifting up on your knees and grabbing his dick, sliding down on him and groaning at the feeling. Your hands slid over your breasts as you began bouncing on top of him, his thick cock pressing right against your g-spot.

"Gorgeous." He whispered. "So good for me, taking my cock so well."

You were practically crying with relief, missing the feeling of him inside you, so wrapped up in what you'd been craving for so long.

He found your clit again with his pointer, pressing against the throbbing nerve as he thrust upwards into you. The fire grew until it was blazing, consuming you completely. "I'm gonna cum-"

"I've got you, Princess."

His words threw you over the edge, a scream ripping from your throat as you came again, shaking violently. You lost the ability to hold yourself up, slumping forward as he sat up. You pressed your forehead against his neck, breathing heavily, your vision swimming. You slung your arms around him, scratching your nails down his back and trying to find the energy to rock your hips. His movements faltered slightly, his breathing uneven as he reached his peak. His groaned, and you felt him pulsing inside you, your lips curling into a smile against his collarbone at the feeling.

He fell back against the pillows, cradling you to his chest as he tried to catch his breath. You kissed up his jaw, finding his mouth and gasping as he caught your lip between his teeth.

When your heart had settled to a normal rate, your brain caught up with what you'd done, and you froze.

"Oh, don't tell me you regret it. I don't appreciate liars."

You pulled back to study his face. "What are you?"

He chuckled, his hands sliding down your back. "It's a long story."

You slid off him, his release dribbling down your inner thighs. "What have I done?" You asked out loud, more to yourself than the man beside you.

He turned into his side, propping himself up on his elbow, palm resting on his head. "Exactly what you've been wanting, Princess. Don't start this again."

"You killed someone."

"I've killed a lot of someones. When you've been around as long as I have, it's bound to happen."

Your eyes widened in disbelief. "How long?"

He shook his head. "Not now. It's time for you to sleep. We can discuss this when you wake up."

Your exhaustion finally caught up with you, your eyelids drooping. You couldn't even fight it when he pulled you closer, his rough hands sliding over your back and gripping your ass. "What have you done to me?" You muttered, breathing in his scent.

"That should be my question to you, Princess. You've consumed my every thought from the day I saw you in that library. I'm supposed to be stronger than this, but you make me so weak."

You hummed. "I should be afraid of you." Even as you said it, your lips were dragging over his clavicle, leaving soft kisses in their wake.

"I'd never hurt you, I've told you that before."

"But why me?" You didn't understand how you'd gotten here, why he'd chosen you.

"Shh. Go to sleep."

You felt debauched and wanton, your muscles aching and your skin flushed. You were conflicted, a feeling of horror over what you'd done mixed with an overwhelming need to be with him consuming you. Your heart was torn over your want for the mysterious man in front of you and what you knew was right. "Void?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Are you going to leave again?" Your voice sounded small and breathless as you teetered on the edge of sleep, unconsciously pressing closer to him.

He hooked his hand under your knee and tugged your leg over his hip, the other hand cupping your cheek. "Not this time. I'm not going anywhere."

Your eyes opened sleepily as your nose brushed against his, your mouth slotting with his in a searing kiss and your fingers trailing over his jaw. Your next words were the truest you'd ever spoken to him. "I don't want to be without you again."

He hummed, chasing your lips with his own. "You never were."


End file.
